Why Sunshine Blacked Out
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: In which Sunshine faints. Right. Read and find out why. Sunshine-centric, a mention of Klaine.


Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

* * *

><p>September:<p>

Sunshine often felt isolated because she spoke a rather obscure language like Filipino, unlike most other immigrant kids who spoke Spanish or French or Italian. There weren't many of her nationality in the Buckeye State, and the Philippines was all but unheard of there, unlike in the melting-pot cities like Los Angeles or New York, where many of her countrymen had gone in search of a better future for their families. Not to say that she ever lacked support or the company of fellow Asians - Mrs. A from the Tigresses Club (the Asian equivalent of the Lions Club supposedly) was always just an e-mail or call away if she needed advice, as were people her age like Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang of Lima.

Even with her support group, Sunshine was still pretty much the only Filipina in her school, and the probably the only one who spoke Filipino for miles around. It felt lonely at first, but Sunshine learned there were advantages, like being able to mumble her discontent under her breath with no one being the wiser. It helped that she always wore a big, bright smile so no one thought it strange, unless they heard the foreign words spilling from her lips, but they never do. She was just sneaky like that, or at least, she always thought so.

Sunshine sometimes drove to adjacent towns to stretch her legs. The Philippines wasn't exactly too small, but America was bigger and beautiful in a larger-than-life way, that she played tourist whenever she could get away from Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, which wasn't often. Among the nearby cities though, she found Westerville to be particularly charming, especially the quaint little coffee shops that Starbucks had no chance in hell of ever topping. It was in one of these little coffee shops that she saw _him_, and since then, Sunshine's little trips to Westerville slowly became bee-lines for the Lima Bean, where _he_ showed up at around three-thirty in the afternoon every day without fail for his daily cup of medium drip. _He _often came in alone, or with his two best friends, so Sunshine often wondered if he had a girlfriend.

December:

Sunshine was so excited to be singing at a big event! King's Island was one of the biggest theme parks in the state of Ohio, and there were bound to be lots of people! She was a little disappointed that she was to sing a duet and not a solo, but she wasn't about to go Rachel Berry on that little detail (no, siree). She would do her hosts the Tigresses proud - they'd been so kind to her, sending her little care packages every week at her condo and having Tiger Cubs like Mike and Tina and Wes to talk to her when she felt lonely. Sure they mostly only got to Skype or Facebook, but it was still better than nothing. Their friendship was one of the best things in her life, a close second to singing, really, until Sunshine stepped into the green room of King's Island's famous "Way Too Much TV" live show, the Christmas Extravaganza of which she was joining as guest performer. She stopped dead on her tracks - it was _him_! She hurriedly squared her shoulders and made herself look presentable before taking a seat a few feet away from his, being careful to stay out of his line of sight, and of hearing range. ESPECIALLY hearing range. It wasn't too hard a feat, really. He was so busy leafing through the sheet music he was holding, hum-reading to himself. She could only hope he was humming "Baby It's Cold Outside", but Sunshine wasn't pushing her luck, not when she was in one room with _him_, even though he was a few feet away from her. She sighed and whispered to herself, "Ang gwapo mo talaga, no? Ang ganda ng mga mata mo, saka ang parang ang lambot ng mga labi mo. Sana wala kang girlfriend, pero malamang, meron na. Sino man siya, ang swerte naman niya." (1)

The guy turned to her and smiled before putting down his sheet music and walking up to her to shake her hand. "Hi. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Blaine Anderson. Are you the girl who'll be singing Baby It's Cold Outside with me?"

Before Sunshine could say yes, Mrs. A stepped into the room, walked over to them and said. "Oh good, Blaine. Nagkita na pala kayo ni Sunshine.(2) Sunshine, this is my Blaine, anak ko (3). You guys ready?"

Sunshine felt the color rise to her cheeks before she fainted. Before she blacked out though, she felt Blaine catch her as he said to his mother, "If she doesn't come to in the next thirty minutes, can I call Kurt to fill in for her?"

* * *

><p>(1) "You really are handsome, aren't you? Your eyes are so beautiful, and your lips look so soft. I hope you don't have a girlfriend, but you probably do. Whoever she is, she is so lucky."<p>

(2) "So you've met Sunshine."

(3) "my kid"

A/N: I'm imagining Lea Salonga as Blaine's mother here. Please don't hurt me. T.T


End file.
